Will The Sun Ever Shine Again?
by Danny Jo
Summary: Draco Malfoy died fighting against the Dark Lord. Or so thats what everyone thought. What happens at his funneral when his wife is lead into a dark room by an old headmaster?


**Will the sun ever shine again?**

Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'.

Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when.

How do you go on never knowin' for certain,

Will the sun ever shine again?

A 23-year-old Hermione was sitting in a limo with her and Draco's 4-year-old daughter clinging to her. They were heading to the funeral home.

"Mummy, is Daddy in heaven?" Stella sobbed.

"Yes baby he is." Hermione said staring out the window into the pouring rain.

"I miss Daddy!" Stella cried.

'I know baby but Daddy will be in our hearts forever."

"Mummy, why did Daddy die?"

"Because a very bad man killed Daddy for doing good." Draco had died fighting against the dark lord.

Seems like it's been years since it started to thunder.

Clouds are campin' out in the valley of glen.

How do you go on when you can't help but wonder?

Will the sun ever shine again?

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the day Draco asked her to marry him:

Hermione and Draco were sitting against a tree by the lake on the Hogwart's grounds in 7th year.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"How much do you love me?"

"More then life it's self!"

"And I love you ten times more then that!"

The kissed.

"I never want to be apart from you 'Mione."

"And I never want to be apart from you Draco."

"You won't have to."

Draco took a knee and opened a small velvet box. In the box there was a platinum band with a 14-carrot diamond in the center (a ring).

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Draco smirked and slipped the ring on her finger. They shared a long sweet kiss.

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she felt the wedding ring Draco had given her. "Mummy it's time to go inside now!" "Ok." They stepped out of the limo to see Hermione's two best friends; Harry and Ron. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Ron!" Stella had called them this since she could talk. Ron picked her up and embraced Hermione with the other arm. Harry hugged Hermione too. "Are you ok?" Harry asked as he held out an umbrella for Hermione. "I've been better," she sobbed.

What if the rain keeps fallin?

What if the sky stays gray?

What if the wind keeps quarrelin'

And never know the way?

Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowin'

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Stella walked into the dark funeral home. Most of Hermione's old schoolmates were there. She saw professor Dumbuldoor. Hermione, Stella, Ron and Harry walked over to him. Professor Dumbuldoor was actually smiling. "Hello, all," he said. "Hi," they all said at the same time. "Um…Hermione, could I please see you in the other room?" Dumbuldoor asked. "Yes! Ron could you watch Stella for a bit?" "Yeah," Ron said.

Maybe soon it will be over and then…

How do you go on if there's no way of knowin?

Will the sun ever shine again?

Wish I could say…

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to when Draco showed her their new home:

Draco jumped out of the carriage and held a hand out to help a blind folded Hermione down. He led her to the front of the mansion. "Welcome home, baby." He lifted the blindfold. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful stone mansion, with a waterfall and in pond in the front. "It's wonderful!" Draco picked her up and carried her into their new house.

Send me a sign one little ray.

Lord if you're listenin'

How long until then?

Will the sun ever shine again?

Dumbuldoor led Hermione to the opposite end of the funeral home. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of a wooden door. "There is someone waiting for you in there," Dumbuldoor said, pointing to the door. "Who," asked Hermione? "Go in and see."

She turned the doorknob slowly. She walked into a dark room with a blazing fireplace. "Hello?" "I told you we would never be apart," Draco's voice rang out. A very well looking Draco stepped out of the shadows. "Draco? Is it really you?" "Yes, it is." "I thought you were…um, dead," whispered Hermione. "My Dad and I used a polyjuice potion. He didn't want to see me leave you and Stella." "Oh, Draco." Hermione ran into his opened arms. They kissed a long sweet kiss. "I love you sooo much, Draco." "And I love you ten times more than that!"

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
